


A hit of realization

by starkbuddie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eddie is in love, Family, Gingerbread House, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkbuddie/pseuds/starkbuddie
Summary: Eddie founds his boys making gingerbread houses and suddenly it hits him...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	A hit of realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> I wasn't going to publish this because I only made it cause I couldn't sleep and then I put it on the cc of a girl on twitter, and also I'm so far from being a writer.  
> This is the first time I actually put into words what is going through my mind, so bear with me please.
> 
> English is also not my first language, so I'M SO SO SORRY if there are any kind of mistakes. I will try to correct them the best I can. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little draft inspired by the picture of Buck and Christopher

Eddie was in the kitchen checking if he had everything for tonight’s diner when he heard laughs coming from the living room. He started making is way to the living room only to find his son and his Buck making gingerbread houses and telling each other funny stories.  
He leaned slowly against the door frame, looking at the two boys. A smile spread on his face while looking at them. He couldn’t stop himself from focusing on Buck, and how his eyes were so bright and his smile so pure.  
Buck seemed to have notice his presence, because he glanced at him. The moment their eyes locked with each other’s, Eddie’s heart seemed to have missed a beat. The realization hit him. He couldn’t keep this to himself anymore, he wanted to scream how much he loves buck, how much he loves seeing him in his, their, house like he just belongs here, he loves how much Christopher loves his buck and how much buck loves Christopher. 

“Daddy join us” exclaimed the little boy when he saw him looking at them.

Eddie just smiled and started making his way towards his boys. Without even realizing he started making his way to seat besides Buck. 

“Buck and I are making a competition to see who makes the best gingerbread house” explained his son while he sat besides Buck, not even trying to hide he wanted to be close to him. 

“And clearly our Superman here is winning” announced Buck trying to make a sad face while looking between the Diaz boys 

Christopher just giggled while returning to work on his gingerbread house. But Buck just kept looking at Eddie. Suddenly a moment of confidence hit Eddie and he just put his arm around buck bringing him even closer to his side, while smirking at him. 

“Confidence suits you, Diaz” whispered the younger one smirking back. 

“Thank you... for this, for being here” Eddie whispered back, putting on a slightly more serious face, while caressing the younger one's waist. 

“Couldn’t imagine being anywhere else than with my favorite boys” announced Buck bringing one of his hands to Eddie's thigh. 

“You are ours too...” started Eddie before being interrupted by his son giggling at them. 

“Daddy and Bucky are in love” stated the little boy giggling


End file.
